


PRIDE

by MonnyWinter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Consensual Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, OTP Feels, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonnyWinter/pseuds/MonnyWinter
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime never thought that he would be in a situation like this, much less with the captain of Shiratorizawa.La traducción al inglés fue hecha por  @tainted_reflection, muchas gracias por tu ayuda. 💕
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Ushijima Wakatoshi, ushiiwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	PRIDE

**Author's Note:**

> This was only going to be a one shot at first, but now it will have two chapters. I really hope to publish the next one soon. Thanks in advance for reading. Ushijima and Iwaizumi are my OTP.

He didn't know how they ended up like this, because the truth of the matter is that if someone had told him a few weeks ago that he would be in bed with him, he probably would have laughed in their face.

Although, let's be honest, Hajime did remember how he ended up like this, it all boiled down to one word: Pride. The fucking pride of his team and his own, by accepting a stupid bet coming from the most disgusting being on the face of the earth, better known here, as: Ushijima Wakatoshi.

He will not say that he remembers how he got to that point, he only knows that he arrived to the place, the brunette was in bed, he supposed waiting for him. They looked at each other for a few minutes until the boy got up and kissed him, after that, everything was blurry in his mind. He could only remember certain sensations, like the big hands of the brunette against his skin or his teeth scraping the skin of his neck, the hands on his thighs, and especially the sensation that filled his body when he felt him making his way between his legs. That if he’d had sex before? Yes, once or twice, but Wakatoshi felt a thousand times better.

→ ♕︎ × ♕︎ ←

Did Ushijima know how it had come to this? Of course he knew. The brunette looked very dense, but the truth was different. Please, he was a teenager like any other, and that included hormones, which awoke when he saw the vice captain of Aoba Josai.

He had wanted to have him this way for years, under his body, the splendid brown legs anchored to his hips, his voice panting his name and asking for more, his cock filling him and above all, fucking him like no one had done before. His hands were on his back leaving scratches, while Wakatoshi, without regret, hit his prostate over and over again, stopping only when Hajime was about to come.

He smiled, Hajime's voice in his ear, asking him not to stop, to keep fucking him, it was something that Wakatoshi was enjoying very much.

"Mngh, Ushijima" Hajime's moan had reached his ears, "there, please, right there" Iwaizumi couldn't believe that was his voice, asking for more from him, the sworn enemy of his team, but he had to accept that the guy knew how to fuck.

He was on the verge of orgasm, on several occasions he had been, but it was at that moment that Ushijima stopped the thrusts and pressed his thumb against the opening of his penis, delaying his orgasm. Every time that happened, he felt like he was losing control a bit, but he also knew that a part of him loved this treatment.

Ushijima for his part, was enjoying what he was doing, seeing the ace of Aoba Johsai surrendered under his body was exquisite, Hajime was exquisite, from the brown tone of his skin to the red cheeks and the sweat that covered his forehead, but that View could only be better in one way. He pulled out from inside the boy, sliding out easily due to how open he was, his ass was dripping lubricant, and his thighs were wet from the activity. Wakatoshi enjoyed the sight more than he was willing to admit.

He sat on the bed, his cock still erect and leaking precum, as he too had been stopping his orgasm so he could enjoy him longer. He turned slightly, his gaze fell on Hajime. He caressed one of his legs. Come here, Hajime – pointing to his lap -, I promise you that this time you will have your orgasm - he said hoarsely.  
Iwaizumi watched him from the bed and sighed, an orgasm sounded like heaven at that moment. He moved across the bed and got up with difficulty, his legs trembling slightly and his waist was marked by the other’s large hands. He moved closer to him and when he was near, he slid onto his lap, looking into Ushijima's olive green eyes.

"Good boy, Hajime," he congratulated as his hands tightened around his pretty waist, "I hope you'll be able to ride me," he whispered against his ear as he slid his member against his entrance.

Hajime felt it slide inside him, he could swear that Ushijima's balls were brushing his ass from how deep he was inside, his insides could feel every vein marked around the other's member. Iwaizumi was trying to calm down, when he felt a gentle sway against him. Ushijima had begun to penetrate slowly and tortuously.

"Come on Hajime, start moving honey" Ushijima's hoarse tone made him want to moan and he did, a moan more like a purr that ended up embarrassing him.

—I hate you, you know? - the voice of the boy with green eyes was breathless.

"It didn't seem like it when you were asking me to fuck you faster," Wakatoshi replied, passing his hands over the other's ass. In that moment, Iwaizumi was going up and down his cock, holding onto his shoulders while the captain of Shiratorizawa was holding his hips.

"I hope you enjoy this, because you won't have it again," he said, as his mouth parted, letting out a groan, his hands tightened on Wakatoshi's shoulders, the up and down movements were torturously slow but pleasant. Ushijima smirked at his words, his hands tracing his lower back, up his thighs, his mouth leaving noticeable marks on his neck.

Without responding, he continued to move slowly, until the rhythm changed, he began to go up at a faster pace, at the same time as Hajime did. The sweat covered the brown body of the Aoba ace, his eyes were closed, he looked completely surrendered to pleasure. Ushijima enjoyed it. He kept his rhythm steady. He could feel how Hajime's body tensed and his walls tightened around his member, this time he didn't stop, he continued the thrusts one after another. When he felt the deep moan with his name, he knew that the boy above him had reached his long-awaited orgasm. Iwaizumi fell against his body and he did not hesitate to hold him, to be able to give the last thrusts.

Seconds later, he himself was cumming inside the other. He waited a few minutes still holding onto the green-eyed boy and when he caught his breath, he pulled out from inside him. Hajime, somewhat more composed than a few minutes ago, got up with some difficulty. He could feel the other boy's semen running down his ass. He felt damn open and slippery, but one way or another he had enjoyed it as much as the other boy.


End file.
